I'm in the Band season 3
They're back in another rock'n'roll series, and they have more run-ins and deep joking around. And they get thrown for a new thing called the Weasel throw, when 4 guards held on Tripp, Ash, Derek or Burger out a place or show. Characters Main Characters: *Iron Weasel: **Tripp Campbell (Logan Miller) **Ash Tyler (Stephen Full) - now after he gets hurt everytime, he says, "Why am I the most painful one?" **Burger Pitt (Greg Baker) - now says, "You hear that?", and the band says, "What?", he farts everytime which makes the band be disgusted **Derek Jupiter (Steve Valentine) *Izzy Fuentes (Caitlyn Taylor Love) - becomes Tripp's girlfriend *Avery Holmes (Frances Callier) - becomes one of the show's protagonists, and Iron Weasel's bodyguard, and lived with them in Tripp's house Supporting Characters: *Beth Campbell (Beth Littleford) - Tripp's mother *Jack Campbell (James Patrick Stuart) - Tripp's father *Simon Craig (Alan Thicke) - Iron Weasel's manager *Vice Principal Jorden Pierce (Ronny Cox) *Captain Hans Fuentes (Denis Leary) - Izzy's father, and the captain of the police, uses the same tone as his character of George Stacy on The Amazing Spider-Man *Sophie Martinez (Madison Pettis) - the First Daughter from Cory in the House *President Richard Martinez (John D'Aquino) - the President of the United States from Cory in the House Villains *Brom Blandy/Bleed (Bryan Callen) - returns once again to regain the money in the series finale, with his own Iron Weasel band, but was arrested for illegal bank robbing (hence the band was a cover up). *Bryce Johnson (Spencer Boldman) *Ernesto (Hollywood Yates) - an escaped Convict who tries to reframe himself, and redeem himself! *Dr. Ivan Mongorndy (Tim Curry) - the insidious mad man who kidnapped Izzy and tried to switch her brain with a gorilla, he witnessed it from a magazine saying that Captain Fuentes is not very fond of Tripp dating Izzy, which was planned by Brass *Igor (Arnold Vosloo) - Dr. Mongorndy's assistant *Phantom Master (Robert Moloney) - disguised as the wiggly phantom, uses some of the voices from the Phantom from Scooby-Doo Where Are You! *Aliens *Mermaids: - these are the mermaids from the TV Series, Pair of Kings, getting over their defeat from Brady (Mitchell Musso), Boomer (Doc Shaw) and Mikayla (Kelsey Chow), their powers and abilities are Siren Song, which gives mermaids the ability to control men, and can turn other women into mermaids, ability to breath under water and can bewitch people **Aerosol (Leslie Anne-Huff) - She's an evil orange mermaid with brown hair, she is the devious leader of the group **Amazonia (Madison Riley) - She's a blue mermaid with blonde hair, she is the dumbest of the group, and is devasted from being seperated from Lanny (Ryan Ochoa) **Amnesia - She's a pink mermaid with red hair. **Ammonia (Bethany Levy) - She's a gold mermaid of Native American, Hispanic, African American, and Indian descent. **Onomatopoeia - She's a yellow mermaid of Asian American descent. *Warden Grove (David Anthony Biggs) - the warden of the Weasels Lock-Up Prison, he has the same vein of the X-Men Evolution version of Bolivar Trask, he imprisons Iron Weasels, until when Tripp (red), Ash (yellow) and Derek (blue) in white make up and black uniforms release the Weasel prisoners to retaliate against the rebels. *Metal Kats: a gender reversed version of Iron Weasel that had Izzy find out about Iron Weasel's skills and tactics: **Erika (Rebecca Hall) - the lead singer, and hates Derek for breaking her heart by ditching her in bed, and leaving a note breaking up with her just to form Iron Weasel, she sang' "Never Be Over" to make Derek feel like she's haunting him as revenge, she called Izzy, "kiddo" **Ashley (Charlize Theron) - the drummer, who used Ash's quotes, "Aw, yeah!", "Why am I the most painful one?" and she is buzzcutted and way stupider than Ash **Burgerette (Melissa McCarthy) - the bass guitarist, and likes to eat shrimp, sandwiches and dreamingly, a five dollar sub at Subway, she called Izzy, "little lady" *Dr. Frenzy (Eddie Murphy) - the evil menace with a left claw and an eye patch on his his scarred right eye **Hans (Walton Goggins) - one of Frenzy's minions sent to kill Iron Weasel in "Secret Weasel Agents", Ash was pretending to be James Bond, when he came in and tried to kill him, only for Ash to try and fight back, but keeps losing, until Burger gained the upper hand by hitting him with his stomach, and Burger stomach jumps on him, with Derek, Tripp and Ash rooting for him to do it Guest stars: *Dwayne Johnson *Rob Riggle (used the same humor as his cop character from The Hangover) *David Spade *George Lopez *Ashley Johnson *Chairo *Miss Kittie *David Hyde Pierce *Bill Conelly *John Travolta *Robin Williams (as the genie of the lamp) *Agent Yuki (Scarlett Johansson) - Ash's spy love interest Episodes Gallery 526247 10150771203089843 210899858 n.png|Izzy at prom in the 1st episode of season 3 533096 10150779434514843 224108628 n.png 579150 10150770656144843 651683588 n.png Category:Disney XD Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Seasons Category:Live-Action